Hinesville, Georgia
Hinesville is a city in and the county seat of Liberty County, Georgia. The population of the city is 33,437. The city is home to Fort Stewart. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 43.57% Black or African American (14,568) 35.78% White (11,963) 13.22% Hispanic or Latino (4,420) 7.43% Other (2,486) 14.1% (4,714) of Hinesville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Hinesville has above average and somewhat high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 56 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.82 murders a year. Pokemon See the Liberty County page for more info. Fun facts * A 2017 report by Business Insider listed Hinesville as the most boring city in Georgia, noting that there were only 25 full service restaurants, 4 bars, 13 hotels, and 0 museums in the Hinesville metropolitan area. * Hinesville's economy improved in the 1930s, so there was much to celebrate at the town's centennial in 1937. But nothing could prepare Hinesville, which had just hired its first policemen, for the events of 1940. That year a huge tract of land (280,000 acres) adjacent to Hinesville was selected to be an antiaircraft training site for the U.S. military. The new base was named Camp Stewart in honor of Liberty County's Daniel Stewart, the great-great-grandfather of Eleanor Roosevelt, who was the wife of U.S president Franklin D. Roosevelt. ** People began flocking to Hinesville to help build the base and to make their fortune from the influx of soldiers. Many businesses were temporary, makeshift constructions along two roads, called "Boomtown" and "Zoomtown," that led from Camp Stewart to Hinesville. The roads were filled with juke joints, gambling houses, fast-food stores, bars, novelty stores, and two United Service Organizations (USO) clubs (one white, one black) ** By 1944 Camp Stewart teemed with 55,000 soldiers in the buildup of troops before the D-Day invasion. The city rushed to improve water, sewerage, garbage disposal, and streets. Still, dysentery, tuberculosis, and diphtheria were on the rise. Taxi and bus services were created. A movie theater was built, and the Methodist church was converted into a grocery store. Hinesville had no traffic lights, so military police had to direct traffic. Prostitutes roamed the streets alongside hogs, cattle, and mules. Syphilis and gonorrhea were rampant. The city even turned to child labor when many city workers went to Camp Stewart to earn higher wages. These children earned as much as schoolteachers, but instead of cleaning up the city, they roamed the streets, stealing and abusing property. * After World War II ended in 1945, Camp Stewart was deactivated, and Hinesville deflated. However, subsequent international conflicts made the base indispensable. In 1956 the base was designated a fort, and in 1974 Fort Stewart's permanence was solidified by the arrival of the Twenty-fourth Infantry Division (inactivated in 1996) and the Seventy-fifth Infantry Regiment (Ranger). * Hinesville is home to a satellite campus of Savannah State Battle Academy. * Hinesville received national attention in 2009 for a bench-clearing brawl that took place during a battle between SSBA-Hinesville and CCBA-Charleston from South Carolina. * Hinesville has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, a contest hall and showcase theater, Bryant Commons Park, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, some auto parts places and car dealerships, some fast food and a few chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, Goodwill, Walmart, Nintendo World, CVS, Kroger, Ollie's Bargain Outlet, a few shopping centers, Lowe's Home Improvement, Tractor Supply Co., Ace Hardware, some local restaurants and businesses, Solstice Apparel, a UPS store, Good 2 Go, Hot Wings, Golden Hibachi Buffet, Rodeo Mexican, Rosenhof German, Ole Times Country Buffet, an Xfinity store, an AT&T store, a Verizon retailer, Kyoto Sushi House 2, First Asia Express, Harbor Freight Tools, Citi Trends, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities